


I Desire

by OreoCookie



Series: Under my Arms [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Study, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kink Exploration, Lonely Keith (Voltron), Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Angst, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCookie/pseuds/OreoCookie
Summary: Keith finally gets some time to himself.





	I Desire

It calmed him, the hum. 

It had taken him awhile to notice but now that he did, he couldn't block it out. It was always there, constant and low. Steady and reverberating. He had grown attached to it and he hated himself for it but he couldn't let go. 

It served as a constant reminder how alone he was. How silent the castle actually was, despite six other people living there, ten if the mice were included but that was nothing compared to the sheer size of the castle. It only made it easier to be alone but Keith couldn't understand his problem with this, he was alone for an entire year, maybe even more living in the desert. 

So why did this bother him now, was it because it was only the hum to keep him company?

Wait, he could just smack himself. Of course, he wasn't alone. 

He had Shiro, the one guy who had pulled him out of the dark path that was his life and set him on a new course. He looked up to him, not afraid to let Shiro guide him, the man was like a brother.

Then there was Pidge, he smiled faintly at the thought of the green hobbit. She let him snoop and peek at her tech, she'd been cautious at first but then brighten up at the thought of teaching him and he let himself go. She was like the little buddy he could count on, the smaller sibling he could only dream of having. 

Then Hunk. The soft but strong giant was willing to help him whenever the opportunity arrived and whenever Keith wasn't training, he was trying to steal whatever recipe he could from the self taught chef. Not because he had thought to try his hand, no, the kitchen was Coran's and Hunk's place only, preferably Hunk's but because it was interesting. After all, living in the desert for a year, there was only so much a guy could prepare for himself.

Then that humanoid, Lance. Keith sighed at the thought of him. He had everyone else figured out to best of his ability but Lance? No, the guy drove him up the wall with his crazy and reckless antics and all in all, he was confusing. One minute they were friends, the next, they're rivals. The hell! Pick one, idiot!

And then, Allura and Coran. He appreciated them as well but they weren't on the same level. They weren't above or below but somewhere in a complete different category, it sucked somewhat but with the mass differences in their background and histories even species, it was understandable.

And last of all, Red. Red was a constant presence in his mind, a hum similar to that of the ship, constant, close, familiar but not tangible. His fingers flexed at the need to touch something, anything. They tingled and then it came to the light what he really wanted. 

What he knew he needed.

 Flesh.

It was something he craved. What would it be like to feel the smooth, soft touch of another's skin against his own. His breath hitched as a shudder ran through him at the thought. The feel of another, their warmth. 

What sounds would they produce?

He gasped as something stirred his nether region, curling and coiled in his lower stomach. Warm. 

"Hmpmh..." He stuck his lip between his teeth, wincing at the sharp pinch of his fang as he struggled to bite back a moan. Fingers tips, edged with claws trailed over his stomach lightly, leaving faints tingles in their wake that left him trembling. Then, those clawed fingers were going lower, past his belly button, dipping into the waist line of his boxers and that heat in his stomach flared. 

Keith cried out as it shot up his spine, the male arched his back, feet digging into sheets but he refused to touch himself. It wasn't as fun that way, wasn't as easy. He tensed, letting it build. Feeling that coil get even tighter. 

Arousal.

Masturbation.

These concepts were not foreign to him but it was rare now, that he let himself enjoy it. In the desert, he had time to discover that he was a kinky little bastard but in space, there were hardly options. It was always life or death, no in-between and he wasn't going to take a single chance... Except this one. 

"Argh-ah!" Keith hissed as his thighs clenched, his abdominal muscles tightening and then, he was pulling down the boxers to let his erection spring free. At the head was a pearl of pre-cum, his organ flushed a deep angry red and along with it a throb, that had him moaning, body tensing as it travelled up his spine. 

 "Ugh!" He let a groan slip free, lips red and swollen from being bitten and he let his hands roam the insides of his thighs. One of them going deeper than the other, Keith cried out as he pressed a finger to that place just beneath his balls. Gasping, his muscles clenched, his cock bobbing as a throb settled deep inside him. He itched to touch, he itched to touch himself so badly but it was better this way. This way, he had to work for it. 

Taking a deep breath, sweat gathered on his brow and heat burrowed under his skin, there was no doubt in his mind that his face was red, flushed down to his bare chest. He flicked a claw over a nipple and growled deep in his throat as his cock twitched; pre-cum, a steady stream from its head, "Fuck!" He squeezed harder and he was hissing as his back arched again, his ass clenching hard on the thought of something fucking deep inside him as he forced his muscles to work. 

"Oh god!" He was close, so close. His body writhed and tired of abusing his nipples and pinching his inner thighs, he gave in. His growls became constant, saliva pooling in his mouth as he wrapped long, pale fingers around the base of his swollen cock. 

He pumped slow, feeling the coil get even tighter and then, he was panting. Throwing his head back, fantasizing of someone sinking their teeth into the flesh of his throat, he whined freely as his other hand was coming up and replacing those imaginary teeth. He squeezed, hard. Panting as a strangled groan worked it's way past his lips and he was shuddering. Hands roamed over his body. Teasing. Searching.

"F-Fuck!" So close, so close... He pressed his thumb to his slit, mindful of the claw and cried out as the pleasure skyrocketed, "Argh- auh!" Sweat streamed down his chest and he was pressing down harder, squeezing harder but it wasn't enough, it wasn't- 

A choked moan fell from his lips as his claws bit into the skin on his neck and his legs were shaking, body shuddering, ears burning. It was coming, the pleasure, the releases. It was close, he could feel it, it was-

The castle's alarms blared. 

And Keith was screaming as he felt himself explode, hot streams of white shooting across his stomach, pooling in his navel and trickling down the insides of his thighs. He released a shuddering gasp as he left a lasting squeeze as his muscles spasmed, legs trembling horribly as he smoothed his arching back and tensing muscles. 

A tear slipped from his eye as he moaned, low and spent in his throat and gasped greedily, fresh oxygen greeting his lungs. With a sigh, Keith swiped a clean hand across his face, sweeping back sweat soaked hair from his forehead and huffed, a growl rumbling lightly in his chest as Allura's voice sounded over the comms. Demanding that they meet on the bridge. 

He scoffed, his body now going fully limp as rage swelled and burned in his core. His legs were oddly noodly.

Why?

Why was it so hard to just want and to be wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. This might be something big, not sure yet. I just gotta start.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave a kudo and comment if you like!  
> 


End file.
